<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragile by MinimumLeadership</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629047">Fragile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinimumLeadership/pseuds/MinimumLeadership'>MinimumLeadership</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Masochism, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Masochism, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Pain, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinimumLeadership/pseuds/MinimumLeadership</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Mammon after one of Lucifer's punishments, he looks worse for wear, actually he looks like shit.  You help him clean up his wounds and a little more.</p><p>I took inspiration from CrystallizedInsomniac's work of the same title.</p><p>This is soft, fluffy and just pure Mammon love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another one of Mammon's get rich quick schemes had gone wrong, this wasn’t particularly unusual for the House of Lamentation, however this particular scheme had really rubbed Lucifer the wrong way “MAMMOOOOON!” he bellowed through the halls after his younger brother.  Mammon was hiding in the Library behind Satan’s reading chair whilst Satan coldly ignored Lucifer searching the room. Upon finding the second oldest brother, Lucifer dragged Mammon back to his room kicking, screaming, cursing and at one point begging.  After this rather awkward show, the rest of the household made themselves scarce, mostly keeping to their own rooms, except Beel, who had found refuge in the kitchen.  You busied yourself with homework, scrolling devilgram in a delicious bubble bath. Asmo had given you the bubble bath telling you that you’d never feel more relaxed. He was right and now you were now laying on your bed in just your oversized sleep shirt and knickers.   You were starting to get worried. Usually by now Mammon would be hammering on your door asking if you missed him, you decided to go investigate, pulling on your favourite pair of yoga shorts you set out for his room.  </p><p>Once at his door you seemed to lose your nerve.  You decided to put your ear to the door and listen. you heard ragged panting and groaning.  The sounds worried you enough to knock.  “What d'ya want? I’m busy" responded a familiar voice. “it’s me, MC.  Mammon, can I come in?”  You waited for what felt like hours but was only a minute or two. “I knew ya missed me, The Great Mammon, but right now ain’t the time.”  You sighed and stood there in front of his door pondering your choices. Finally deciding to try the door handle.  It was unlocked.  You slowly push it open and enter Mammon’s room.  You weren’t quite prepared for what you saw. Sat on the couch, in his demon form, was Mammon. He was barely holding himself up with his elbows on his knees, panting and groaning in pain. Through his usually snow white hair was dried blood together with black eye, busted lip and the rest of his very on display body not fairing much better. He was covered in fresh bruises and cuts, some still oozing blood, others already starting to scab over and scar. Mammon looked like for lack of a better word, shit.  Despite knowing exactly what happened you ask, “what the fuck happened to you Mammon?” He looked up from where he had been staring at the ground. “Lucifer.”  </p><p>Your heart breaks for him in that moment.  His eyes find a spot on the floor to focus on. You watch him breathe shakily for a while.  “Let me help you.”  Without looking up he responds to your offer “ya should get outta here, if Lucifer knew ya were out wanderin’ the halls, he'd be furious.”  You know you can’t leave him like that, Lucifer's rage could be dealt with later; you were staying.  With a sigh you head to his bathroom. Finding some clean face washers and dumping them in the sink you turn the faucet to hot.  You grab the wet cloths and a towel and head back to Mammon, kneeling in front of him. His achingly gorgeous eyes meeting yours.  “Ya really don’t have ta help, I’ll be fine, after all, I’m the fantastic Mammon.”  Smiling up at him you begin to clean and then dry the wounds on his face, being as gentle as possible. Still, he lets out a soft moan of pain.  “Should I stop?” you ask softly, “No" he groaned in response.  </p><p>Sitting back on your heels assessing his muscular chest.   You try to figure out where to start tending to the ample wounds blemishing that perfect canvas.  You decide to start by unbuckling the straps crossing his chest “I knew ya just wanted me outta my clothes" he says shrugging off his cropped jacket, he attempts a laugh that turns into a whimper of pain.  “I’d be a fool to waste this opportunity to get you naked Mammon." You roll your eyes but smile up at him, he obviously needs a break right now.  His wings flutter softly and a gorgeous shade of pink blushes his cheeks at your comment.  When pushing the face washer into a particularly bad laceration, Mammon lets out a guttural moan and leans back against the couch.  Placing pressure over the now reopened wound to help the bleeding stop.  You notice that despite the whimpers of pain the outline of cock in those deliciously tight leather pants begins to grow.  Asmo had said Mammon was a masochist, but you honestly just believed it was to add to the narrative that he is a scumbag.  </p><p>You continue cleaning each wound a little less careful about hurting him after your recent discovery.  Moaning in both pain and pleasure he leans down and grabs your waist, lifting you from the floor and positioning you in his lap facing him.  “its not that I want ya in my lap, or anything, but Lucifer would kill me if ya hurt ya knees tending to me like this” that beautiful shade of pink covers his cheeks and the tops of his ears again.  “I believe you," you whisper, pressing a clean face washer into the last of his wounds a little rougher than necessary.  You feel his bludge grow under you and grind your hips back and forth once revelling in the mewl he emits.  His eyes closed, head resting on the back of the couch you lean down and softly kiss the wound over his eyebrow.  “What’re ya doing?” he asks his hands coming to grip your thighs but not opening his eyes.  “It’s a human world remedy, just let me take care of you," you whisper into his ear before kissing his busted lip.  His breath catches in his throat, “I knew this had ta be a dream, why'd someone like you want a scummy demon like me for?”  You kiss a laceration on his neck. “You’re not scummy Mammon.” Your lips press against a cut on his collar bone. “You’re caring.”  Slowly you work your way down his chest kissing each wound. “And kind." Another kiss. “You make me laugh." And another. “You’re always there for me when I need you.”  Praises following each and every wound you press your lips to.  Finally you’ve work your way to the laceration just above his belt buckle, once again on your knees in front of him.  You lay a soft kiss there. “You’re my first, remember," you say coyly before looking up at him. His eyes now glowing the colour of the warm sun before a breathtaking sunset, wings fully extended frantically fluttering behind him, cock straining against fabric.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>Mammon just stares at you in disbelief. Sure, he had told everyone she was his human, constantly reminding them actually, but this couldn’t be happening.  He has resigned himself to crashing on the couch after the brutal beating Lucifer had given him, too exhausted to move.  Then she was there, cleaning his wounds. The pain felt so good, he desperately hoped she didn’t notice his excitement growing.  Kissing each and every wound, whispering compliments, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had complimented him.  For once in his life, he didn’t know what to say, he just watched her. He’d never been so enchanted by anything, he needed her, he had to have her.  However he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but watch.  </p><p>~~~</p><p>You unbuckle his belt and slacks. Mammon lifts his hips allowing you to shimmy them down his thighs.  You raise an eye brow at him finding he apparently doesn’t wear underwear in his demon form.  There it is that pretty pink colour once again covering his achingly gorgeous face.  His cock now exposed, of course he is hung you think, longer and with more girth than you had expected.  “Ya don’t have to" a shaky voice comes from Mammon.  “Shhh, let me take care of you," you reply as you kiss the head of his penis before licking from base of his cock to the tip.  Taking as much of him into your mouth as you can you hear a gentle thump as his head hits the back of the couch and he moans. “Fuck...”  You start to move your head up and down every now and then focusing on the tip, swilling your tongue around it and softly sucking, you revel in the soft moans coming from him and him twitching with pleasure.  You take his cock deeper into your throat swallowing him down and you press a thumb into one of the wounds covering his obliques.  “MC, MC, MC" he chants your name like a prayer, desperately tangling his hands through your hair.</p><p>You sit back once more admiring the beautiful being in front of you coming undone at your touch.  You stand up pull your shirt over your head and slide your shorts and knickers down.  Mammon following suit and kicking his boots and slacks off.  You then straddle his lap hovering over his erection, once again finding a sore spot to push your fingers into as you lower yourself onto him.  Him filling you causes a moan to fall from your lips as you begin rolling you hips onto him.  His arms snake around you, pulling you towards him, lips meeting yours in a passionate wanting kiss.  Moans muffled as you quicken your pace, arching your back as his cock applies pressure to all the right places.  His hands exploring your body as you move up and down, him thrusting up to meet you with each movement.  Mammon trailed gentle kisses from your jaw, along your neck and down your chest leaving love bites in his wake.  Taking your nipple into his mouth and gently nipping at it, enjoying the soft moans and feeling of you tightening around him.  You start to tremble as you feel pleasure build in the bottom of your abdomen, laying hot wet kisses against his neck before taking the soft skin into your mouth and biting down.  As the feeling of pain brings a whole new level to Mammon’s pleasure he begins thrusting up into you at an unrelenting pace, fingers digging into your hips holding you in place.  White hot ecstasy takes over, you bite into his neck once more, the metallic tang of blood on your tongue as you find your release.  Feeling you clench around him Mammon keeps the pace as you ride out your orgasm before his thrusts become sloppy and his own release over comes him.  Your name on his lips as he fills you with the warmth of his cum.  You stay like that, wrapped in his arms, both of you panting on the couch until you finally stop shaking from the after shocks of your orgasm.</p><p>Lifting you up, his softening cock leaving you feeling empty, he carries you to his bed, laying down so you’re against his chest.  His cum dripping from you neither of you care as the thought of not having his body pressed against you unfathomable.  You slowly start to doze off, feeling content, safe and not to your surprise, in love with the demon underneath you.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He lay there with you against his chest.  Gently running his fingers through your hair.  Watching you softly breathe.  Lucifer would torture him within an inch of his life.  He didn’t care, even just one night with the woman laying on his chest was worth all the torture in Devildom.  “H-hey, uh, M-MC, can ya tell me, that you, ah, love me? Even if, ya don’t mean it... I just, need to hear you say it”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“I love you Mammon, I mean it," you mumble into his chest  half asleep.  He presses a soft kiss to your forehead closes his eyes and drifting to sleep himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>